


Своё чужое желание

by Evichii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Амелия отходила всё дальше, любуясь своей работой в отражении — до тех пор, пока не ощутила под ладонью металлический холод.Машинка Науманн всё ещё стояла здесь. Словно ждала, когда к ней прикоснутся по-настоящему.Словно ждала Амелию.





	Своё чужое желание

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**   
> Работа написана для конкурса «Хэллоуинские истории» от группы ФикОбзор.  
> Задание: Клуб, костюм, демон.
> 
> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6094448)

Амелия проснулась от чужого прикосновения к плечу. Спина затекла, на щеке остался отпечаток метровой ленты.

— Милая, ты не сильно себя перегружаешь?

Она вскочила, поняв, кто к ней обращается.

— Нет, миссис Морган, я в порядке. Простите, что… — Амелия совсем растерялась, не зная, как следует начать разговор с хозяйкой швейного клуба после такого конфуза. — Я хотела… В общем, могу я остаться здесь ещё ненадолго? Мне надо закончить заказ, и…

— Конечно. — Она положила ключ на стол. — Только, пожалуйста, не засиживайся до утра. Тебе следует больше отдыхать.

— Спасибо, миссис Морган!

Миссис Морган тепло улыбнулась ей и, взяв дочь под руку, прошла к выходу.  
Амелия протёрла глаза — надо же, заснула так крепко, что не заметила, как разошлись остальные девушки и как к хозяйке зашла её дочь.  
Она выглянула в окно: кучер открыл перед обеими женщинами семьи Морган дверь кэба и, Амелия была готова поклясться, посмотрел прямо на неё — ровно в то самое небольшое окно на втором этаже, за тонкой шторой которого она пряталась.  
Он улыбнулся ей.  
А затем вернулся на своё место и повёл кэб вверх по улице.

Амелия приложила холодные руки к щекам.  
Кучер миссис Морган был очень красивым молодым человеком, но ей было страшно начинать отношения с мужчинами, даже несмотря на то, что ей уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Многие её ровесницы уже были замужем и имели по несколько детей, только самой Амелии не был особо интересен брак. Её и в жёны-то никто не взял бы: кому нужна жалкая сиротка без приданого. Поэтому она и была здесь — в клубе кройки и шитья «Моргана», который был ей почти домом. Амелия училась, и училась быстро, хватаясь за любой заказ, будь то нижняя юбка или платье для выпускного.  
Вот и сейчас она работала над очередным заказом — костюмом ведьмы для кануна дня всех святых.

Ей не нравилась сама идея этого праздника. Амелия знала, что прежде это был Самайн. Ужасная ночь, когда духи выбирались из царства Мёртвых и забирали с собой невинные души. В этом не было ничего смешного и весёлого, и она не понимала, почему кто-то вообще посчитал хорошей идеей организовывать по этому случаю вечеринки и, следуя новой моде, отпускать своих детей в жутких костюмах к соседям для выпрашивания конфет или денег.  
«Кошелёк или жизнь».  
Учитывая своё состояние, Амелия выбрала бы кошелёк.  
Именно его она и выбрала, и сидела сейчас над треклятым костюмом, вышивая на спине дорогими индийскими нитками пентаграмму.  
Но нужно было торопиться — она обещала клиентке закончить к утру.

Ещё через полчаса стемнело окончательно. Амелия почти ничего не видела, поэтому с осторожностью включила три лампы, что были к ней ближе всего. Будет жаль, если из-за неё миссис Морган придёт огромный счёт за электричество.  
Стало светлее, но вместе с тем страшнее.

Предметы вокруг начали отбрасывать длинные угловатые тени. Свет рябил и мерцал, из-за чего окружение вокруг искажалось — то сжимаясь вокруг Амелии тесной клеткой, то расширяясь в непроглядную бездну. Она старалась не думать об этом и сосредоточиться на своей работе: на ровных стежках, на приятной дорогой ткани, но это не помогало. Лампы прерывисто гудели и жужжали, то и дело меняя яркость.  
Тени сгущались, давили на неё со всех сторон, заползали холодными костлявыми пальцами за шиворот и сжимали горло, не позволяя сделать и вдоха.  
Амелия подняла взгляд и едва не закричала, увидев перед собой белое лицо с впалыми затянутыми тканью глазницами.  
Она выдохнула. Манекен. Наверное, ось опять соскочила и сложилась.  
Пришлось подняться и поставить его на место.  
Едва она вернулась к своему рабочему месту, за её спиной раздался щелчок. Амелия повернулась и снова увидела тот самый сложенный манекен. Скорее бы его починили.  
Она подошла ближе и закрепила ось ещё раз, но теперь не торопилась возвращаться.

Лампы продолжали мерцать. Жёлто-белый свет, казавшийся ей мёртвым, устроил настоящие пляски. Тени взметались ввысь до самого потолка и камнем падали к полу. Впалые тканевые глазницы становились то белыми, то совсем чёрными, а затем оказались прямо возле носа Амелии. На этот раз она вскрикнула и сразу же после этого рассмеялась, убеждая себя в том, что не случилось ничего страшного. Дурацкую складную ось нужно всего лишь зафиксировать в одном положении. Он ведь и в дневное время постоянно так делает, верно?  
Амелия не смогла вспомнить ни одного случая, когда манекен сложился бы во время групповых занятий или у любой другой девушки.  
В любом случае, он не стоил её внимания.  
Ей просто нужно закончить работу.

Убедив себя в том, что свечной свет ярче и, что самое главное, дешевле, Амелия решила достать старые свечи и осветить своё рабочее место ими.  
Они нашлись в нижнем ящике, рядом с парой коробков спичек и железным ящичком, открывать который Амелия не стала.

Темнота до сих пор крепко держала Амелию в своих объятьях и не собиралась отпускать до самого рассвета.  
Она надеялась, что миссис Морган не будет ругать её за трату свечек, и поэтому зажгла все, стараясь как можно равномернее расставить их по всей комнате.

Амелия ставила свечи там, где могла: на пустых рабочих местах, возле двери для посетителей и арки, соединяющей две комнаты, возле больших слегка запылившихся зеркал и возле старых машинок в дальнем зале.  
Она снова невольно засмотрелась.  
Миссис Морган собрала здесь целую коллекцию швейных машинок разных времён — тут была даже машинка Тимонье, бывшая современной лет пятьдесят назад. Одношовные, челночные, ручные и с реечным двигателем. Первые машинки Зингер и самые новые, с электроприводом. Все они были преимущественно чёрными, но одинаково красивыми, каждая для своего времени. Резные деревянные ручки и абсолютно гладкие, отшлифованные до блеска; тонкая выпуклая гравировка и массивные металлические цветы на корпусе, узорчатое вращательное колесо и литое, без всяких излишеств.  
Амелии нравились эти машинки. Каждая без исключения — они рассказывали историю, они сами были историей. Миссис Морган любила говорить о них, а Амелия любила её слушать.  
Возможно, именно поэтому она с такой опаской смотрела на машинку по левую руку.

Даже при свете свечей эта машинка казалась чернее остальных. Она выглядела старой и потёртой, хоть и была новее большинства; с острыми углами и сколотыми зазубринами на вращательном колесе. Амелия не могла представить, какая швея смогла бы работать на подобной — любое неосторожное движение могло привести в лучшем случае к царапинам. Она невольно подумала о том, сколько девушек раскроило о такие машинки собственные руки.  
Машинка Науманн. Одна из первых машинок компании, ограниченный подарочный выпуск.  
Амелия не хотела бы подобный подарок.  
Сверкнула молния, залив комнату белым светом, и разом грянул гром.  
Пришлось поплотнее закрыть окна, чтобы на дорогие шторы случайно не попала вода.  
Ей нужно было вернуться к работе.

Вышивать под шум дождя было даже спокойнее. Амелия окончательно расслабилась и даже начала напевать что-то себе под нос, покачивая ногой.  
Она сделала последний стежок и поднесла ткань чуть ближе к свече, оценивая свою работу. Что ж, достаточно ровно и даже красиво, учитывая, что речь идёт о пентаграмме.  
Амелия отложила плащ-накидку в сторону и принялась за юбку платья.  
Намёточные швы она закончила ещё в обед, и теперь ей предстояло проверить, не съехало ли чего, и прошить как следует. По привычке Амелия собралась уже примерить юбку на манекен, но замерла.  
Она не помнила, оставляла ли его в _таком_ положении.  
Безрукая бездушная кукла склонилась набок, уставившись пустыми глазницами и, казалось, следила за каждым движением. Когда же уже хоть кто-нибудь починит чёртову ось…  
Амелия повернула манекен лицом к стене и прошла в дальнюю залу с машинками. Она не верила в духов и прочую ерунду, про которую так любила рассказывать миссис Морган, и убеждала себя в том, что ей всё это мерещится, и все её страхи — обычная игра света, не более.

Красно-жёлтые отсветы бликовали на гладких чёрных поверхностях. Амелия снова посмотрела на ту самую — машинку Науманн — и вспомнила, как весело миссис Морган говорила об удачной покупке у одной женщины, утверждавшей, что она заточила туда демона.

— В машинку? — засмеялись девушки, собравшиеся тогда на занятии. — Науманн? Откуда у неё такая дорогая вещь?

— Сказала, это был подарок от одного очень богатого и влиятельного человека. Он обещал жениться и купил для неё машинку как свадебный подарок.

— И что, они поженились?

— Нет. — Она провела ладонью по столу, смахивая с него остатки мела. — Он обманул её и женился на дочери одного графа.

Девушки возмущённо зашептались, а Амелия подняла руку.

— Миссис Морган, и всё же — при чём тут демон? Она была ведьмой?

— О, дорогая, это самая интересная часть. — Девушки перестали обсуждать неизвестного им обманщика и вновь сосредоточили внимание на хозяйке клуба. — Ей тогда было восемнадцать — совсем, как тебе сейчас. Она не хотела так просто отпускать этого человека, но он не желал с ней разговаривать и делал вид, что вообще её не знает. Тогда она решила прибегнуть к чёрной магии и призвала в наш мир демона, чтобы тот превратил его жизнь в Ад.

— И что, у него получилось?

— Отчасти, — миссис Морган улыбнулась. — Демон был прекрасен: отливающие золотом волосы, яркие голубые глаза и мраморно-светлая кожа. Он говорил так сладко, что сразу же вскружил ей голову. Демон выполнил свою часть сделки и разрушил их брак. Влюблённая в демона девушка попросила его остаться с ней, но демон рассмеялся и сказал, что своё желание она уже потратила. Тогда, отчаявшись, с помощью ритуала она заточила его в ту самую машинку, после чего больше никогда к ней не прикасалась.

— И она просто продала подобную вещь? — Амелия скептично вскинула бровь. Девушки посмотрели на неё с осуждением.

— Всем нужно на что-то жить. К тому же, выдумка довольно хороша, признайте. Эта женщина заслужила свои деньги, хотя бы за неплохую фантазию.

Все засмеялись, но не Амелия. Она верила в часть с предательством, но демон… Наверное, бедная женщина совсем обезумела от горя.

Вспышка молнии осветила комнату ещё раз, вычернив силуэт машинки. Нет, это всего лишь история. Просто сейчас почти ночь, и… Ночью ведь всегда всё кажется страшнее, правда? Даже выдумки сумасшедшей брошенной женщины.

Амелия встала возле зеркала и примерила юбку на себя, так и не решившись подходить к манекенам. Очередная вспышка сделала её лицо в отражении совсем белым, со впалыми глазницами. _Тканевым._  
Она протёрла глаза и успокоила себя тем, что слишком устала. В ближайшие три дня не стоит брать никаких заказов.  
Амелия вернулась за своё рабочее место, чтобы пришить к низу юбки оборки.

Большие настенные часы отсчитывали секунду за секундой. Громкое тиканье сливалось с барабанной дробью дождя, оба зала пропитал стойкий запах плавленного воска. Свечи сгорели наполовину.

Плащ-накидка был готов, как и юбка. Осталось только отделать ворот и рукава платья — благо, обшить корсет Амелия успела до того, как уснула за столом во время занятия.  
Она верила в свои навыки, поэтому больше не ходила примерять костюм. Вариантов у неё было два: использовать манекены или большое зеркало в зале с машинками.  
Ей не нравились оба.

Продолжить работу Амелия смогла только тогда, когда повернула все манекены лицами к стене и, для надёжности, накрыла их отрезом чёрной ткани. Во второй зал можно было просто не заходить, но… Её тянуло туда. К огромному полноростному овальному зеркалу, стоящему ровно напротив машинки Науманн. Амелии казалось, что она зовёт — _он_ зовёт. Просит подойти ближе и освободить его. А манекены безмолвно поддакивают, кивая пустыми головами.  
Или это ткань трепещется от ветра, ворвавшегося в приоткрытое окно.  
Амелия закрыла раму поплотнее и остановилась возле своего рабочего места, смотря в сквозную арку, соединяющую залы.  
На чёрную машинку Науманн.  
Свечи почти догорели.

Рукава и ворот были готовы. Амелия приподняла платье на вытянутых руках, оценивая результат, но этого было недостаточно. Нужно примерить его на манекен и посмотреть, ровно ли легли все части костюма, и…  
Сама мысль о том, что нужно будет снять ткань с манекенов, казалась ей безумной. Амелия представила, как срывает отрез, и они все стоят к ней лицом, широко улыбаясь впалыми тканевыми ртами, которых у них быть не должно.  
Это всё глупости, так не бывает, и…  
Она прошла в зал с машинками.

Как и ожидалось, сел костюм идеально. Тёмно-бордовое платье с вытканными на ткани бархатными цветами выглядело превосходно: тугой корсет и глубокое декольте подчёркивали талию и грудь, юбка струилась к полу, приятно облегая бёдра, расширяющиеся к концу рукава выставляли напоказ тонкие запястья. Амелия и сама восхитилась платьем, подумав, что хотела бы себе подобное.  
Настал черёд накидки.  
Амелия склонила голову, рассматривая наряд под разными углами, прокружилась и мысленно добавила аксессуары — метлу и остроконечную изломанную шляпу с широкими полями. Её клиентка просто обязана была стать звездой вечера.  
Она отошла назад, продолжая смотреть на себя в зеркало. Амелия отходила всё дальше, любуясь своей работой в отражении — до тех пор, пока не ощутила под ладонью металлический холод.  
Машинка Науманн всё ещё стояла здесь. Словно ждала, когда к ней прикоснутся _по-настоящему_.  
Словно ждала Амелию.  
Она отпрянула и, неосторожно взмахнув рукой, поранилась об острый выступ возле вращательного колеса. Ладонь рассекла длинная царапина, с каждой секундой становящаяся всё темнее. Амелия цокнула языком и бросилась обратно к машинке: она не хотела объяснять миссис Морган, почему одна из её любимых машинок залита кровью. Лучше оттереть всё как следует и убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Как только Амелия снова прикоснулась к чёрной поверхности, пентаграмма на её плаще вспыхнула ярким светом — настолько, что он осветил всю комнату и часть рабочего зала.  
Машинка под её пальцами изменялась. Она краснела, раскаляясь, и Амелия не могла заставить себя убрать руку, запоздало осознав, что совсем не чувствует жара.  
Скрип, крик, лязг, звон, тиканье часов и трепыхание под пальцами — всё смешалось в один жуткий звук, эхом отражающийся от стен. Странный неразборчивый — почти мелодию — которую исполнял…  
Амелия упала на колени, отказываясь верить своим глазам.  
Перед ней на месте машинки сидел молодой человек. Золотые до плеч волосы обрамляли мраморно-светлое лицо, яркие голубые глаза смотрели на неё изучающе. Яркие, но холодные, почти безжизненные. _Бездушные._

— Что я вижу. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Ведьмы становятся всё моложе и красивее — приятно осознавать.

— Я не… — Во рту пересохло, язык не слушался. — Я не ведьма, — наконец выдавила она, прочистив горло.

— Да неужели? — Его смех разлился по телу приятной вибрацией. — Свечи, наряд, пентаграмма, кровь невинной девушки… — Щёки Амелии вспыхнули. — Ни дать ни взять классическая ведьма.

— Э-это всего лишь совпадение.

Демон снова засмеялся.

— Что ж, не буду спорить. В любом случае, я должен поблагодарить тебя за освобождение, красавица.

— Амелия. Меня зовут Амелия.

— Амелия так Амелия. — Он пожал плечами и неторопливо закинул ногу на ногу. — Так чего ты желаешь, не-ведьма Амелия?

— То есть?

— То и есть. — Демон помог ей подняться на ноги. Его кожа была такой же ледяной, как и взгляд. — Ты меня спасла, и за мной должок. Можешь просить что захочешь. Вечная молодость? Красавец-муж? Может…

— Счастливое детство.

Демон вскинул бровь. Навряд ли у него просили что-то подобное.

— Поясни? — Он с интересом прищурился.

— Я хотела бы вырасти в хорошей богатой семье. Иметь родителей, и не отказывать себе в покупках, и получить образование, и… — Амелия осеклась, подумав, что глупо вываливать все свои мечты воображаемому парню, потому что всё это чушь и демонов не бывает, тем более в швейных машинках.

— Вот как. Деньги, значит. — Демон понимающе улыбнулся. — Это можно устроить.

— Правда? 

— Разумеется. Любое желание не-ведьмы Амелии для меня закон.

— Так… Ты правда можешь изменить моё прошлое? И что я за это должна? Душу?

— Я же сказал: _за мной_ долг. От тебя требуется только желание. — Он шумно вдохнул воздух. — Завтра Самайн?

— Теперь его называют кануном дня всех святых.

— О, вот как, — Демон потёр подбородок. — И сколько меня не было, интересно.

— Лет двадцать, судя по всему. — Амелия склонила голову. Наверное, ему было очень одиноко.

— Не так уж и много. — Он вновь засмеялся и добавил тише: — Не думаю, что хочу знать, жива ли ещё эта… женщина, — наконец, подобрал он слово.

— Так это правда? Про дочь графа?

Демон удивлённо посмотрел на неё — так, будто впервые увидел.

— Ты её знаешь?

— Нет, но я слышала историю.

— Да я знаменитость. — Улыбнувшись, он обвёл взглядом комнату. — И что же про меня говорят?

— Что ты разбил сердце одной несчастной девушке, а она за это заточила тебя в машинке.

— И хватило ведь ей наглости. — Его плечи дёргались от беззвучного смеха.

— Прости?

— Во-первых, твоя «несчастная девушка» была самой настоящей ведьмой, ибо меня не так просто куда-то заточить. Во-вторых, я и не думал «разбивать ей сердце». Это она не захотела выполнять условия контракта и отдавать душу за желание: вот и заточила меня, чтобы я остался ни с чем, а она при душе. Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось, — он пренебрежительно фыркнул.

— Почему я должна тебе верить?

Амелия подтянула к себе стул и села, приготовившись слушать.  
Признаться, его версия казалась ей более правдоподобной, но она хотела поговорить с ним ещё. Может, это из-за того, что она полночи провела в швейном клубе одна.

— Верь кому хочешь, дело твоё. Но заказы я не буду брать ещё лет тридцать.

Теперь засмеялась и она, тут же прикрыв рот ладонью. Уголки губ демона дёрнулись вверх.

— Что ж, — он откашлялся, — а теперь, не-ведьма Амелия, отойди в сторонку и не мешай злому демону выполнять свои обязанности.

— Ты не выглядишь злым. — Амелия поджала губы прежде, чем спросить: — Как тебя зовут?

Он в очередной раз замер, так и не начав чертить что-то на полу.  
Они встретились взглядом и — Амелия была готова поклясться — лёд в его глазах немного растаял.

— Бельфегор.

— И ты правда можешь что угодно?

— Правда, — он довольно улыбнулся. — Только вот исполнять свои желания не имею права.

— Это… Грустно, — Амелия смяла ткань платья. — А чего бы ты хотел?

Бельфегор поднялся.  
Он смотрел на неё в упор — так, будто искал в её словах какой-то подвох.  
Только его не было. Амелии правда стало любопытно.

— Я бы хотел остаться в вашем мире на какое-то время, — он мечтательно посмотрел в окно. — Вы, люди, каждый день придумываете что-то интересное.

— Вот как. — Амелия задумалась. — Бельфегор, я могу заказать два желания по цене одного?

— Далеко пойдёшь! — Он захохотал так, что у самой Амелии наверняка бы уже выступили слёзы. — И что же ещё ты хочешь?

— Если ты действительно сдержишь своё обещание, то я хочу, чтобы ты задержался здесь. Настолько, насколько пожелаешь. Ты многое упустил, пока был… взаперти, так что, я думаю, это будет честным.

Бельфегор хлопнул ресницами и склонился, продолжив чертить символы на полу. Длинные волосы закрыли его лицо; Амелия не могла понять, согласился он на её предложение или нет.  
Когда он закончил, то резко выпрямился и притянул Амелию к себе, втаскивая в ровный узорчатый круг.

— Знаешь что, не-ведьма Амелия. Я понаблюдаю за тобой ещё какое-то время.

— Чего?

Комнату залил красный свет, а потом Амелия почувствовала, как проваливается в пропасть.

***

Она потянула ручку двери и прошла внутрь. За дальним рабочим местом спала нескладная на вид девушка, которая не стоила её внимания.  
Ей нужно было пройти дальше, к кабинету.

— Матушка! — Она пробежала к письменному столу и крепко обняла её. — Так и осталась бы тут до ночи?

— Прости, милая. Занятия сегодня затянулись. Дай мне минуту, я почти спускаюсь.

Матушка чмокнула её в макушку и вышла в рабочий зал; о чём-то тихо поговорила с уснувшей девушкой, а затем, наконец, прошла к выходу.  
Она взяла её под руку и не отпускала, пока они не дошли до кэба.  
Кучер открыл перед ними дверь, но его взгляд не был обращён на них. Он смотрел куда-то наверх.  
Она поняла.

— Бельфегор, — негромко окликнула она. — Сегодня?

— Думаю, да, госпожа Амелия. — Он улыбнулся. — Считаете, что я уже достаточно задержался здесь?

— Ты волен уйти когда угодно, — напомнила Амелия. — Или хочешь понаблюдать за мной ещё?

Бельфегор не ответил. Он помог ей усесться, а затем повёл кэб вверх по улице.


End file.
